The use of cellular technology in mobile devices to receive and transmit information via text messaging applications, social media applications, Internet web browsers, or other application/program executing on the mobile device presents a potential distraction to an operator of a vehicle. If a driver is focused on interaction with a cellular device, the driver may not be focused on interaction with the driving environment. As a result, some mobile devices/applications/programs restrict use when in motion.
Likewise, connected vehicles present an opportunity for a driver or occupant to access and utilize remote functionality, such as email, text messaging, the Internet, etc., on a near-constant basis while a vehicle is traveling. As this access may create a potential distraction to a driver, some vehicle manufacturers minimize distraction by disabling a substantial amount of vehicular interactive functionality while a vehicle is in motion or traveling over a certain speed. Further, a parent or guardian may want to limit use by a dependent or ward of distractions caused by cellular connectivity (e.g., phone calls, text messages, application/program notifications, or internet queries) while operating a vehicle. This setup can help resolve any connectivity issues by providing some degree of connectivity and remote system access when multiple users are present (e.g., allowing a passenger to use the connected features). A problem may occur, however, when only a single occupant (the driver) is present. Since a manufacturer may have the vehicle configured to disable the vehicular connectivity or interaction functionality, the driver may be tempted to use a wireless device as a source of connectivity while driving.